


I Know What I Want (so why cant i just ask?)

by theywere-neverhomeless (notyourdadsaugspecialist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/theywere-neverhomeless
Summary: Dean's bad with his words, so he forces Crowley's hand. He needs to hurt, and Crowley gives it to him.





	I Know What I Want (so why cant i just ask?)

So dean's been living with Crowley for a while maybe a couple months. He's never been good at putting voice to his needs, and this is no different. He's been wrapped up in his head for several days now, barely resisting the compulsion to go out and get blackout drunk. He's beating himself up over something, but whatever it is doesn't really matter. He just knows that he needs to hurt. He needs Crowley to hurt him. So he stays out late. Really late. He knows Crowley will be sitting in his leather chair, hands folded together in his lap, waiting. And it makes dean hard. He's driving too fast, in a hurry to get home and get what's coming to him. He can feel the quiet fury when he finally unlocks the door and walks in. He can feel the anticipation settle under his skin like a living entity, pacing, aching for release.

"You're late." There's no anger in Crowley's voice, and that's when dean knows he's in trouble, and he almost moans. Instead he bites his lip and throws Crowley a cocky smirk.

"No shit."

The grin fades instantly when Crowley stands up. He chuckles, a velvety sound of promise and violence, and the sound of it caresses dean's cock.

"I don't need that attitude, young man." Crowley's tone is dark, unforgiving now, and Dean is itching for the pain.

"What are you going to do about it, old man?"

Its a challenge, and they both know it. Crowley growls, surging forward to grab a fistful of Dean's hair and yanks. Dean moans now, eyes dark with lust, pleading silently for something he can't bring himself to ask for.

"You know what happens when you misbehave, Dean," Crowley continues, a purr, and he pulls on dean's hair until he yelps, heart hammering in his chest as his neck is exposed. He's vulnerable. Crowley let's go with a shove, and dean staggers back a few steps.

"Hands on the table, boy." There's no room for discussion, and dean almost sighs in relief as he complies. "Pants down." He shudders as he obeys, hearing the metal clink of crowley's belt buckle, feeling something coil in his gut at the quiet sound of Crowley's belt sliding out from his pants.

He yelps at the first crack of the belt, heavy leather cutting into his bottom. He can feel the blood rise to the surface, and resists the urge to feel the welt with his fingers. He's obedient now that he's getting what he wants.

There's no words exchanged, and the room is silent except for the crack of leather on tender flesh and the overwhelming sound of dean's heart thrumming in his ears. He cries out with each strike. His cock is throbbing where its trapped between him and the table.

Every time he adjusts to the rhythm Crowley sets, the older man changes tempo. He alternates where the belt lands, changing the intensity of the strikes seemingly randomly so dean can never quite relax. Crowley continues this until dean is trembling continuously, a thick sheen of sweat adding to the sting.

He's begging and pleading, and he has no idea what for until he hears the belt fall to the floor with a clatter, and Crowley's hands are on him. He arches into the touch, whimpering when the older man presses fingers harshly into raw pink skin, and when wet lips press gently against the abused skin, a sob escapes dean's lips.

"There there, my boy," Crowley purrs gently, a hand carding dean's hair lovingly. "Let it out, I've got you." Dean's crying now, ugly sobs that he would be ashamed of if he wasn't absorbed so completely in the feel of everything, all too much and not enough.

His cock hasn't flagged a bit through it all, and a sharp sob escapes when a firm grip lands on his cock. It only takes a few tugs and dean's coming with a wail, head spinning with it all as he spills on the table.

Crowley milks him dry with a tender, steady hand, brushing another loving hand up and down dean's spine until he's sure his boy is done.

He gathers dean into his arms and just holds him tightly while his sobs subside, little hiccups taking their place. He grasps dean's chin gently, tilting it up until he can press a tender kiss to dean's shining wet lips.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you." Dean sighs into Crowley's mouth, nuzzling into the touch as Crowley gently wipes the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe next time, you can tell Daddy what you need, hmm?"

Dean just nods, a small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
